More Than I Could Bear
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Missing scenes from Season 3 Episode 06, between Dyson and Kenzi. The part near the end where they rescued her and then it cut to the next scene where she was asleep on the couch left me wondering. So I improvised!


OH MY GOD! My poor poor shipper heart nearly exploded last night when I finally saw the new episode! So I just had to write this to fill in those little gaps which left me wondering…what happened there! If you have not seen it there are spoilers ahead, so please don't say I spoiled it for you, watch it first ok. Plus you kinda have to watch it in order to get the story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Dyson hurried from his loft, so many thoughts rushing through his head. It wasn't the real Kenzi that he'd shot, she was Fae and Kenzi wasn't Fae. That's what made her so special. Her humanity was the reason she was amazing. He brushed some of the left over tears from his eyes. He'd been crying, he thought he'd killed her. It had only been fake Kenzi though, he'd at first assumed that something had taken over Kenzi's body, and when the shot had gone off, he'd panicked. He was terrified he'd killed real Kenzi. He wasn't sure why he'd been so afraid at first, but then he realized it was because he couldn't lose Kenzi. She was the one that kept them all together, the glue in between everyone. She kept them strong, and helped them fight, even though she wasn't Fae, she was just as much a part of them. Dyson's feet carried him into the woods, he could smell Bo and Tamsin's left over scents. They intermingled together and he knew they'd been here. His eyes scanned the tree line, back and forth, looking for any sign of the women and Kenzi. He ran down a large hill and stopped, sniffing the air. He smelled Kenzi there, only issue was whether it was real Kenzi or fake Kenzi. He heard a scuffle of noises and he took off toward it. It could be a rabbit or another animal, but he didn't have time to question that. When he spotted Tamsin his stomach turned as he saw what she was fighting. An underfae often used to protect homes, more dog than anything. He ran towards her as she landed a punch and knocked the thing down briefly.

"Go help Bo, I'm good!" she said as the thing shook its head and tried to stand back up. Dyson nodded and rushed through the opening of what appeared to be a tunnel or a den. He heard voices from inside, he recognized them immediately. Kenzi and Bo were huddled together, Bo holding the girl tight, talking to her. His vision was suddenly obscured though when the other protector of the den leapt back to his feet to attack the girls. Dyson growled furiously, no, this wasn't happening. He'd already thought he'd lost Kenzi once today, not again, he couldn't lose her again. He grabbed the neck of the man in front of him, his hands tightening around his jaw and the back of his head, he moved quickly, his hands jerking different ways. A loud crack echoed and the thing fell, dead. He watched it fall, his eyes going down with it.

"Dyson." Kenzi barely spoke his name, a small whisper, but that alone made his heart thump louder. That was all it took for all his emotion, all his worry for the small human, to come flooding back with such intensity he feared he might cry again. He lunged forward, dropping to his knees in front of her. She was dirty, her clothes a mess, her once flawless skin marred by dirt and halfway rubbed off makeup. He could easily see where the tears had run down her cheeks, where the heaping amounts of mascara had run. He didn't care though, she was still beautiful, so tiny, so fragile, and so very strong. He was so happy to see her, his heart clenching and thrumming hard in his chest as he wrapped his hand around her small one.

"There you are." He said. He ran his thumbs over her hands where he was clutching them. He didn't realize how hard he was holding her hands and he quickly loosed his hold a little. Bo's arm was wrapped tightly around Kenzi's shoulders, and he watched them. Kenzi was so much like Bo's little sister. Bo protected her, Bo loved her, and he knew now why she'd been so crazed over the whole situation. He would have been the same way had he known Kenzi was in danger.

"I'm so sorry," he said to both Kenzi and Bo, "I should have known…I-" Bo cut him off.

"There's a lot of blame to go around." Bo said. He knew Bo was angry with everyone for not trusting her, but he suspected that she was angrier because Kenzi had to suffer because of all their stupidity. He looked down to Kenzi who was breathing hard and looked to be all around worn down and give out.

"Come on, help me get her out of this horrible place." Bo said moving to stand. Bo tightened her hold on Kenzi's waist and Dyson stood, taking her hand firmly and putting his other hand along her back.

"I got her, go help Tamsin." Dyson said. Bo seemed apprehensive to leave her friend, her hand staying on Kenzi's back.

"Go, I'm ok." Kenzi said. Bo made eye contact with Dyson, subtly letting him know that even though there was no more danger in here, she better make it out safe with no more scratches or dirt on her perfect skin. Dyson nodded to her and Bo turned, running out of the den. He noticed that the chains were still wrapped around her hands.

"Let's get these off you." He said gently. He didn't want to release her waist, fearing she might fall down from exhaustion.

"I'm ok, I can stand up." she said nodding. Dyson nodded and let her go carefully, releasing her a little at a time like he would a small child just learning to walk. She closed her eyes briefly as Dyson began to remove the large, cold, hard chains from her small, delicate wrists. He dropped them to the ground and frowned deeply at the bluish purple bruising and the red marks that were there. He looked up at her and noticed her knees wobbled slightly, his arms wrapped around her in an instant. His right arm wrapping up her waist and pulling her against his side.

"I got you. You can be strong and still accept help." He whispered as he began to gently move toward the opening of the den. She gave in when apparently her foot began to hurt and her limp increased, she put her hand on his abdomen, clutching his jacket in her slim fingers. He reached down with his free hand and wrapped it carefully around her forearm, holding her to him, not wanting to let her go. He couldn't fail her again. They walked out of the den slowly, Kenzi limping, Dyson holding her tightly, probably too tightly, but to him it was just right. He would have offered to carry her, but he knew she would refuse. He looked up at Bo and Tamsin, they were both staring at them as he helped her out of the den. Bo offered a small smile and left her spot, quickly rushing to them. Kenzi broke away and fell into Bo's arms, hugging her tightly. Dyson kept his hand along her back, making sure she was steady. He watched the girls, so much love there, sisters, both fearing they would never see one another again, yet here they were, together again. Bo lifted her hand and touched Dyson's arm, telling him she was about to let go. Dyson's hand lifted and he touched Bo's arm, just as much out of comfort as anything. His other hand returned to its position, wrapped around Kenzi's waist. Bo released her and Dyson's grip tightened as he pulled her back against him. All their eyes turned to Tamsin. Bo smiled to her, quietly thanking her for believing in her and helping her find her sister. Dyson thanking her, even though she'd scrambled his head and given him a massive hangover in the process, he was grateful she'd done so. Because had she not gotten Bo out of there, he might have not been here right now, holding Kenzi close, knowing that she was safe. Kenzi looked to her as well, not really knowing what had happened, but knowing that she'd taken part in her rescue, and she was grateful for that alone. Bo turned back to them, Dyson smiled down to her, they were both so happy to have Kenzi back. Bo lifted her hand and gently ran it over Kenzi's hair, at the same time Kenzi laid her hand across Dyson's jacket, her hand clenched, taking a firm hold on him. He looked down at her small frame pressed tightly against his and he reached up, holding her forearm again, making sure she was staying upright.

"Well I hate to break up the love fest, but how about we get out of here." Tamsin said as she jerked her hand back toward the road. Dyson nodded in agreement and he looked down at Kenzi again. It was quite a hike back up toward the road and he didn't think Kenzi could make it.

"So how do you want to do this?" Bo asked Kenzi. Dyson smirked, apparently she was thinking the same as him. No way were they letting her walk.

"I'm ok, I can walk." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"You're not walking Kenz, your foot is obviously hurt, you're exhausted, and we're just not letting that happen. So you can ride on my back or I can carry you, your choice." Dyson said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and nodded. Dyson smiled, he'd missed that eye roll.

"Ok, fine, piggy back ride it is." She chuckled and shook her head, "Wolfy back ride." She said correcting herself. Bo and Dyson both smirked and chuckled along with her, and she even earned a small snort of laughter from Tamsin. Bo walked behind them and Dyson let go of Kenzi. He leaned down to give her easier access. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped slightly, Bo pushing her bottom up, helping her. Dyson moved his hands back, catching her legs and holding her on his back. He stood back up straight, she weighed 100 pounds soaking wet, she was nothing to carry, he didn't mind in the least bit.

"Here we go." he said. Tamsin nodded and led the way, Bo, began walking in front of them and Dyson finally moved forward. His hands were tucked in the back of Kenzi's knees, holding her tightly so she didn't fall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, not choking him, but holding on tightly. They trekked up the hill and he noticed both Bo and Tamsin looking back and forth, keeping their eyes open.

"What are you looking for?" Dyson asked Bo. She glanced back over her shoulder and pursed her lips, seeming agitated.

"Inari." She said. He felt Kenzi stiffen on his back and he squeezed her legs reassuringly.

"She's dead." He said looking straight at Bo. Bo stopped and looked at him.

"Dead?" she asked.

"I shot her. It was an accident, but I realized she was an imposter and we struggled over my gun, it went off and killed her." he said. Kenzi relaxed, and Bo nodded.

"Alright." She said. She turned and kept walking up toward the road and Dyson adjusted his grip on Kenzi and they continued on. After a few minutes of walking silently he could feel Kenzi working up to talking. She was rarely quiet for long.

"She said you all didn't even know I was missing." Kenzi said into his ear. He resisted the urge to shiver at the way her breath reached out and tickled his ear and neck. He would be honest with her.

"We didn't, we were worried Bo was slipping, so we locked her in the keg room of the Dal to keep both of you safe." He said. Kenzi nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I know how tricky the Fae can be. I'm just glad you all figured it out and found me. I was seriously getting tired of sleeping in a cave." She said with a small smirk.

"I'm glad we found you too Kenzi." He said. She nodded and he could hear her grind her teeth.

"How did she get your gun? If I remember correctly, cops are supposed to keep their weapons close. Was she that close?" Kenzi asked. Dyson didn't really want to tell her, but he knew he should.

"She said she was scared, she didn't want to go home, I invited her to stay at my place." He said.

"Oh, well damn. So she just like took it when you guys were talking or whatever?" she asked. Dyson pursed his lips and shook his head.

"We were sleeping in the bed, she woke me up, because she kind of licked my face. She was on top or me, she kissed me, I pushed her away. I thought I was imagining it all. My head was still all fuzzy, still kind of is. She said something and she put her hands on my face. I pushed her away and she growled at me, showed her teeth, I growled back, she reached for my gun and aimed at me. I reached out and grabbed it, knocking it down, she wrapped her hand around my neck and the gun went off." He said hurriedly.

"Wow…she tried to get into your pants." Kenzi chuckled lightly. Bo glanced back at the pair and smirked as they kept walking. Dyson wanted to chuckle, but he just kept picturing Kenzi, dead in his arms.

"What's wrong Dyson?" Kenzi asked.

"I thought you were dead Kenzi." He gave up the information too easily, but he needed her to know how much she meant to him, how much she meant to all of them.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked sleepily.

"When the gun went off and she fell onto the bed, I thought it was your body, she'd just taken over it, I just wasn't sure if you were in there or not, I thought I'd killed you too. I was terrified I'd killed you. I didn't know what to do. I called Lauren to come help, and I sat there holding her body." he said as they turned up the trail.

"I'm fine though Dyson. Thank you for caring. It means a lot." She said almost silently. He looked back and noticed she was falling asleep, her hold on his neck loosening significantly.

"Kenzi you can sleep all you want, but I'll need to carry you up front, if you fall off my back I might just have to shoot myself." he smirked. Kenzi snorted and she nodded.

"Fine. I give up." she said.

"Hold up Bo, Tamsin, got to shift her around, she's going to sleep." He said. Bo and Tamsin stopped and turned, Bo walked back to them and helped Kenzi down from his back. She moved around to his front and Dyson scooped her up swiftly, holding one hand under her knees, the other across her back. She curled her arms in and closed her eyes again. He knew she was exhausted; she wasn't any heavier this way, so he didn't mind.

"Well I guess you figured out it wasn't me when she kissed you then, no one kisses like me." Kenzi smirked from where she lay in his arms. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know." he said. Kenzi nodded and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Did you cry?" she asked slowly.

"What?" he asked glancing down at her.

"When you thought I was dead, did you cry?" she asked. Dyson frowned, he really didn't want to divulge that information, but he knew she was asking because Inari had gotten into her head, made her believe her friends didn't care enough about her to notice her disappearance. He knew he had to tell her.

"Like a baby." He said with a smile. It felt good to tell her that, to let her know he cared that much about her to shed tears, which didn't happen often, she knew that. She lifted her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Thank you for being there Dyson." she said softly.

"Always." He said as he watched her slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dyson parked his car at the back of the Dal, Bo and Tamsin pulled up next to him in Bo's yellow car. Kenzi was fully awake, sitting up in the back seat of his car. He'd placed her there when they'd gotten to their vehicles. She'd slept most of the way, but woken up about ten minutes ago. She'd sat back quietly the whole time. He looked back at her and noticed she was looking around.

"I'm so glad to be home. I wasn't sure I'd ever make it back here." she gave a small tight smile.

"You're here now and you're safe. We're not going to let this happen, ever again." He said. He opened his door and slid out, quickly going around to Kenzi's door. Bo and Tamsin slipped out of their car and Dyson pulled Kenzi's door open. Bo took her hands and helped her out.

"Lauren is waiting inside to check you out." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and glanced back at Dyson as they made their way into the Dal. He hadn't lied, he would do everything in his power to see that she was never harmed again.

* * *

Dyson waited rather impatiently as Lauren checked out Kenzi. They were down stairs and he'd watched Bo come up and down, taking food to Kenzi as he waited for them to return. Lauren appeared then from downstairs. She moved toward the fridge under the bar and emerged with a small syringe in her hand.

"What's the diagnosis?" he asked. Lauren looked up and smiled.

"No broken bones which is good, bruising all over though, my guess is from sleeping on rocks, and she's dehydrated. She has a red rash on her arm, I don't know what that is from, but it appears to be in the healing process. She'll be weak and tired for about a week, but she should be back to her normal self soon." She said. A rash? Where had she gotten a rash from? Maybe from lying on the rocks, it rubbing against her skin, something like that.

"What's that?" Dyson asked nodding to the syringe. He was extremely overjoyed that she would be ok, that there wasn't any long term damage.

"A light sedative, just to help her rest." Lauren said. Dyson nodded, probably a good idea.

"I'll give it to her and you can come down in a minute." Lauren said. Dyson nodded to her retreating back. She'd be ok, he was so thankful for that.

* * *

An hour and a half later he was downstairs, sitting on the end of the couch, Kenzi's feet behind him. Trick had led Bo and Lauren of somewhere while Dyson sat here, making sure Kenzi was ok, making sure nothing harmed her. Kenzi stirred slightly, her head moving back and forth, her chest rising and falling faster. He watched as her sleep became troubled and she started to mumble. He watched her mumble and shake her head, her body jerking, he didn't like seeing her have a nightmare like this.

"Stop." She mumbled loudly. Dyson reached down and ran his hand over her head gently, trying to calm her. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed his wrist quickly. He froze and looked down at her.

"Sorry, sorry." She said quickly letting go.

"No, it's fine. Bad dream?" he asked. She nodded and tugged the covers over her shoulders a little.

"Go back to sleep, I don't plan on leaving." He said

"I know I didn't tell you, but I think I should." Kenzi said looking up at him. Dyson raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Ok." He said.

"When I stole your love back, this black stuff spilled on my arm. That's how Inari got to me, it was her powers, bottled up. She said I had her powers for a while, but when she took me she got them back, that's how she was able to look like me." she said. Dyson filled with shame and he closed his eyes for a moment. This was his fault, all of it. Kenzi had gone after his love and she'd in turn nearly died. What a moron he was. He felt a small cold hand land on his cheek and he opened his eyes quickly.

"Stop that, get out of your head. This is not your fault Dyson." Kenzi said. She was right in his face, her hand was cold, but it felt good on his skin, it felt like it belonged there.

"Bullshit Kenzi. You went in there to get my love back. You could have died if Bo had not known something was wrong. I didn't even know until it was right in my face." he said. Kenzi smirked and shook her head, her hand never leaving his face.

"Shut up Dyson, just stop it. I'm fine, I'm safe, because of Bo, and you, and even Tamsin. So stop it." she said quietly. He nodded and looked up at her. Despite her face being dirty and there still being lines of dried tears, she was gorgeous to him. So beautiful, kind, smart, she was one of the most important people in his life.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore." He said quickly.

"You're going to be my guard dog?" Kenzi asked with a small smile.

"I'm going to protect you Kenzi. I swear." He said.

"I know you are, you always do." She said. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and kissed her. She stiffened up at first, but then her hand relaxed, it moved behind his head, wrapping around his neck as they kissed, gently, slowly, their lips twisting together. When they pulled apart Kenzi smiled and Dyson leaned his forehead against hers.

"I guess you know now that no one kisses like me." she smirked. Dyson laughed and nodded.

"Arrogant." He said.

"Confident." Kenzi corrected. He chuckled leaned forward, kissing her again. He didn't know where this would go, or if it would even go anywhere, he just knew that this little human meant so much more to him than he could ever grasp. He'd do anything to keep her safe, because he was desperate to not lose her. He would keep her by his side, because losing Kenzi was much more than he could bear.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was important to tell this story in Dyson's POV just so I could kind of give my perspective on how he was feeling. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
